Lightning At Twilight
by LaMB-COW
Summary: Anne is sixteen years old, she lives a normal life, nothing special. Or so she thought. She's living in twilight. Something strange happens and she finds herself in situations she never thought could happen. How is she different than everyone around her? More importantly, why? (She moves to Forks with her gma. She's read the books, but its not the main plot) AU Rewrite of WTIR!


**DISCLAIMER; Last time I checked, I was just a random teenage girl writing stuff down. I don't own anything, so don't kill me! I'll get Edward to be my lawyer if you try to sue me, he's the best! :P **

**A/N; hello there readers! Thanks for checking this story out! If you've read my other story, when Twilight is Real, this is pretty much a redone version of it. I just couldn't stand the way it was written before, sorry :P**

**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter and sorry if it's a little boring, but give it a chance! :D **

I stepped off the Valley Metro bus and sighed, proceeded to trek the mile it was back to my house.

Some of my friends and I had gone to the Phoenix Science Museum via public transit earlier that afternoon. At first I was hesitant to go, mainly because of the cost; thirty dollars a person plus the bus and any food I ate; I was saving up for a car. Despite my hesitance, I decided to go, mainly because I'd always wanted to go, and at most it would cost $80, that wasn't too bad, I could always earn it back.

I looked up at the twilight sky and smiled nostalgically. As a small child I could recall sitting in my backyard with my mom. Watching the sunset, the light of twilight slowly sinking in the sky with a grace I'd always admire. The sky was especially beautiful today; there were dark brewing storm clouds which were colored with reds, oranges, pinks, and a nearly green color that I couldn't quite place.

My smile faltered and I froze in my spot as lightning flickered blindingly and thunder boomed into my ears at a deafening volume.

_*Flashback* _

_I was sitting with mommy on the back porch, nestled into her arms as we sipped on scalding hot cocoa. We were watching the sky with smiling faces, the clouds moving gracefully, making all different shapes, and even when the occasional airplane flew by from- or towards- the nearby airport. _

_I was fully comfortable when I heard a car pull into the driveway. Must've been dad, I had surely assumed. I looked up at her after feeling her tense. _

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked her in my innocent voice, being only eight years old._

_She took a long glance toward the front yard, just as I heard a car door slam and a few clumsy, tired steps shuffle to the front door. My father let himself into the house and I looked at my mom with a confused expression. I could see the worry in her eyes, though I didn't understand it's place there on her face. _

_"Mommy?" I asked, fearing why she wouldn't have answered._

_She looked back at me and gave me a halfhearted smile. "Everythings fine, honey. Just go inside, to your room with your sister, okay?" She asked. I didn't want to, I wanted to stay outside, but I obeyed, even if reluctantly._

_I walked through the house, into my bedroom, hurriedly sneaking past my father, who didn't look in a good mood. If anything else, he looked drunk. He had a tendency to drink, as I'd learned what that was exactly. Usually, though, he wouldn't come home if he was drunk, so I'd never had any encounters with him in such a state. This information scared me. _

_I smiled to see my older sister, Quay- short for Quaythrine-, reading on her bed, her book sitting in her lap as she hunched over with her elbows on her knees to read it. I went to the window, wanting to watch the last of the light slip from the sky, when I heard a banging noise from the kitchen. I froze. What was going on?_

_I listened harder and heard my father speak in a loud and slurred voice; "Zoe, she's not our daughter, and yet you treat her better than Quay!" He said, I stood still, confused to no end. I must've missed some part of the conversation, because next thing I heard was the sound of a loud slap resounding through the door. _

_"I told you this before, I'll tell you again, she's not ours, she's some little bitch that got dropped on us with no reason and no cause. She was a mistake and you know it! We should never have adopted her, the little dirty time consuming, good for nothing brat!" I was stunned. Who was my father talking about with such... vulgarity? I didn't want to know. _

_Suddenly, something clicked. No. NO! They were... they were talking about me. I knew it, there was no other person to talk about, Quay was perfect and amazing, dad could never speak ill of her like that. But me? Dad had never really liked me. Tolerated, sure, but when it came down to it, he was never... kind. Always had to be rough and rude. _

_The only thing that miffed me now, from what I could hear, was that I was adopted. What? No, I couldn't be! I looked just the same as any of my family, normal Christian Arizonans! Nothing special or odd about me! _

_I turned my head to see Quay watching me with a concerned look. I smiled weakly. I would have to be strong and not cry or break down. Despite the fact Quay was older, I still had the urge to protect her from hurting, and I knew if I cried she was likely to also. I bit my lip and sat down on the edge of my bed, trying to strong, or as strong as I could at such a young age. I would have to deal with my issues, but I couldn't be weak._

_"I'm fine Quay, don't worry." I said, forcing my voice to stay calm. She frowned at me disbelievingly, but sighed and looked back down to her book._

_"Whatever you say Annie." She said, not taking her eyes off the page. I smiled grateful she wouldn't go any further. My mind was racing. Me adopted?_

_***a few weeks later***_

_I was walking in the door after the last day of school for the year, Quay at my heels, squealing with excitement, but it faltered the moment I walked in my house. We were moving. We had been living in a nice little house in Tucson Arizona, but mommy and daddy had been fighting to much, and we were leaving and he was staying here. They'd been having to do lots of paperwork and other things that made mommy not have as much time for a few weeks. I sighed and looked at the box covered living room with disdain. _

_I didn't want to leave our house. Not one bit. I shook my head out of it and ran into the other room where I could see my mom putting various items into a cardboard box labeled "Master" _

_"Mom!" I exclaimed happily. _

_"Anne!" She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I heard quay walk in after me and I pulled away from my mom so she could get a hug too. "Quay!" She giggled, a smile spreading across her glum face. She hadn't told me, but I knew quay didn't want to move either. If anything she wanted to move even less than I. _

_"Hi mommy." She smiled. "Can I still watch tv, or is that in a box too?" She asked, causing my mom to laugh lightly. _

_"Sure you can, sweetie. I the tv's still in the livingroom, darling, there's just no couch anymore." She said, a smile creeping at the corner of her mouth. I giggled at her remarks, and I heard Quay did too._

_"Okay mama." She said and gave her another quick hug before skipping happily- or as happy as she could be knowing she was leaving all her friends- _

_I turned to my mother, smiling slightly. I had a question that had been bugging me ever since I heard mom and dad fighting. "Mama, can I ask you a question?" I asked, a frown forming on my face. _

_"Sure hun." She replied, her smiling eyes looking up at me questioningly. _

_"You know when... when you and daddy were fighting before?" I asked timidly. She nodded, not following what I was saying. "Well..." I frowned deeper. "Well, I heard him say something, and I'm scared what it might mean.." I admitted, not quite getting to what was bothering me yet._

_"What is it, hun?" She asked, concern coloring her features as well as her voice._

_"He said. You should never have adopted me... mommy, was I adopted?" I asked, my voice dropping down to a whisper. Her face softened and she pulled me into a hug._

_"Oh, baby... you weren't supposed to hear it like that, not yet, not then.." She cooed in a reassuring manner into my hair. I felt my throat tighten. That wasn't a no._

_"Mama, am I, or not?" I asked, growing worried. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes._

_"Anndréah Lindaé Frandil. My beautiful little girl. You were adopted, but that doesn't make you any less of my daughter. And it certainly doesn't make me love you any less. I will always love you." She said in a sincere, loving voice, her eyes confirming that she did love me and wasn't lying._

_I smiled back at her. "I love you too, mommy." I said, and hugged her._

_*End Flashback*_

The memory was suddenly on the front of my mind as I felt electric currents of heat running- no, sizzling across my skin. I felt like I had just been submerged in boiling water at random, yet I felt myself shiver as if I were cold.

Something was off and it hurt- burned, yet at the same time, I was completely fine. The memory seemed to brand itself into the front of my mind, where my conscious thoughts swam rapidly.

The feeling wore off just as quickly as it came though, and everything was back to normal in a few moments as if nothing had happened. I stared at the sky for a moment. The sun had just set and I was still a half mile from my house. I sighed and shook off everything that happened as best I could and started walking again. I didn't have time to worry.

I walked for maybe five more minutes before I got to the front door of my house in Phoenix Arizona, my home for just over eight years. I smiled and pulled my key out of my pocket and opened the door. I made my way to my room without saying anything to my mom or sister on my way, not really caring to.

I flopped down on my bed tiredly, the memory of the learning of being adopted still haunting my mind. I sighed and grabbed the book I had been reading out of my backpack. A four book-one binding edition of _The Twilight Saga._ I had already finished the first three of the books in the series and half of Breaking Dawn.

I started reading where I had left off. Chapter 12; Some people just don't grasp the concept of "unwelcome."

I snickered at the title. I enjoyed these books. Not my favorite- no- but it was interesting, for sure. I smiled and relaxed as I read. Getting caught up in the book and its world.

**A/N; Okay, so boring first chap, I know. The first is always hard, and usually pretty stale. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you want some more chaps! (It motivates me, so if you want more, that's what ya gotta do! :P)**

**I'm not sure how good this is, but I hope you like it anyways! And don't worry, I get better at writing **_**every single day**_** and I'll probably get longer and longer chapters as I go, though I don't think I'll ever have regular updates. Sorry, that's just unrealistic :/ I promise I won't abandon the story though! Never! I refuse! **

***-Lamby™-**


End file.
